Birthday
by ThumperMiggles
Summary: It was the morning of Toph Bei Fong's birthday, and the one person she wanted to care didn't seem to. Or at least acted like it. She had never felt more unloved... Tokka, TophSokka


_"Birthday"_

_AN:_Okee, guys, I'm thinking of discontinuing the story "Royalty". I'm not much of a multi-chapter person, I was made for oneshots. Sorry! Also, I'm really sorry for not posting much. My bad! All my stories are going to be oneshots unless I have a REALLY good idea. Now...

To my reviewers:

Tarotboy

lalalalalala

Sokka's fan/ lawyer

TotalTVAddict

Tokkalover

Twilight Rose2

Raile21

Canada Cowboy

crazy book junkie

I love you guys!

* * *

It was Toph's thirteenth birthday, and she had never felt more unloved. That morning anyways.

---------------------------------

I woke up, remembering that it was my birthday. I opened the door to my earth tent after I was dressed, and immediately attacked by a hugging Aang and Katara. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOPH!" they yelled. I looked over at Sokka. He was glaring at us.

"You could at least TRY and give me some sleep, Toph."

My heart sank. He didn't care. Or he didn't show it. I sighed. The one person I cared about wishing me a happy birthday was Sokka. I forced a smile, and said, "Thanks, guys."

"Want to go into town?" Aang asked.

"Let's wait for Sokka, I bet he can't wait to go shopping," I answered.

Katara giggled.

"Ooo, SHOPPING?!" Sokka was awake in a blink, clothed, washed up, and hair combed by the time we had turned around. I smiled a little, despite the hurt. It was certainly odd how I liked to see him happy.

"Away we go!" said Sokka. He grabbed my hand, and luckily didn't see me blushing. He pretty much dragged me half of the way, when he stopped.

"What's wrong, Sokka?" I questioned.

"I forgot to wish you happy birthday. Happy birthday, Toph."

I blew a strand of hair out of my face, showing my disapproval. I didn't appreciate him forgetting. I could feel the corners of his mouth turn upward in a content smile. He picked up my hand, and said,

"Let's slow down, we don't want Katara and Aang getting lost."

I could feel my face heating up when he squeezed my hand and drew me in closer. I made no comment. It was one thing to be standing so close to him. It was another thing to enjoy smelling the after-scent of his sleeping bag, or that odd meat smell that lingered. Not that I would let it show.

"Sokka... When was the last time you bathed?" I wrinkled my nose to prove my point.

"Not TOO long ago", he replied, as he put his arm around my neck, and squishing me to his side. I could feel my face burning. We walked the rest of the way like this. And I didn't mind one bit.

We walked into town, and Aang and Katara were catching up. I could feel them about ten feet away from us.

"Would you like to eat someplace, Toph?" asked Aang, ho had finally managed to reach the point beside me. He made no comment about the way Sokka and I were walking. Probably out of fear, too. Apparently, he spotted a restaurant.

"What about there, Toph?"

"Um... Sure," I answered. Obviously, I wouldn't know. Hello? Blind here. We entered, and sat down. The waiter came up to us and said,

"So, what may I serve you two young couples today? On a double date, I presume?" I didn't earthbend him fifty feet into the sky. I rather enjoyed being regarded as a "couple" with Sokka, but I pretended to hold back my anger, and gritted my teeth.

"Sir," said Katara, "We aren't couples." The man blushed.

"I apologize. What may I serve this lovely group of friends, then?"

"May I have a salad?" said Aang. Aang and his all-too-flatly-polite ways. BORING.

"I will have the club sandwich please," said Katara. Another too polite order.

"Anything with lots of meat on it," said Sokka, "It can be all meat. If that's possible." I hid a smile with my bangs.

"Hamburger. Lots of cheese." Katara poked me in the stomach. "Please." I said reluctantly. The man told us we should wait for a bit.

"Sooo... Toph... What's it like to be thirteen?" Asked Katara.

"Same as usual. Just no psycho fire nation girls today. They could have remembered my birthday!"

This drew a few giggles from Katara and Aang. Sokka just snorted.

"I'm going to go and buy something. I have a project to finish, and I need supplies," said Sokka.

"Alright," said Katara.

"What is he doing, anyways?" I asked.

"Don't know," said Aang, "But have you seen the vibrations of him working on it? He won't show it to anyone, but he seems to be carving something. For Suki, maybe?" He said. I made a sour face.

"Yeah, Twinkles, probably for Suki." The food arrived, as well as Sokka, who seemed to have a box inside his pocket. I couldn't feel the contents. The box was made of wood. That sucked. Nobody said a word when he had returned, just a "Hi Sokka," from Aang. We dug in. I had to admit I hadn't had food like this since I was in the Bei Fong residence, and it was a lot better sharing it with friends than a bunch of stuffy old nursemaids making sure I used the right fork. After a lot of bites and conversations after, we were al finished.

"Dessert time!" I yelled.

"Toph, it's your birthday, but we're still in a restaurant. Try and be a little quieter," Said Katara. My face turned into a mock frown, but brightened up as I said "I still get ice cream and cake, right?" I did the best blind puppy dog eyes I was capable of.

"Yes Toph. But you know, you're supposed to be getting older, not younger." We all laughed at this. Katara ordered us a chocolate cake ("How do you know you like chocolate if you've never tried it, Toph?" "It's brown. I like brown. DUH.") and some vanilla ice cream. With cherries. Lots of (supposedly) red cherries. By the time we had gotten back to camp ("You ate three slices of cake and five scoops of ice cream and you can still earthbend, bounce about, and act like a little four year old, Toph?" "It's my birthday. I have an acting-like-a-four-year-old permit. I am licensed to bounce about on my birthday.") everyone but me was exhausted. Katara smiled.

"Presents, Toph."

I smiled, and calmed down.

"Good. I like presents."

Aang got out a box (another wooden one.) and said,

"We all made our boxes out of wood so you couldn't see inside, Toph."

"You sure know me," I said.

He handed me the box, and inside, (as I felt about) was a bison whistle made of rock. I smiled.

"So you can always call Appa or the rest of us. Just in case."

"Thanks, Twinkle Toes."

"No problem."

Katara picked up her box. I opened that, too. Inside, were two hairclips and a headband.

"You need to wear your hair down once in a while. Without those bangs in your face." Normally, I would have objected, but I was in a good mood, so I let her take off my headband and replace it with the other. It was the same, just no pompoms. I liked it. However, I drew the straw at the pins and told Katara to lay off with the pins or I would crush her with a boulder. Knowing I would not hesitate to, she put the clips back in the box and handed them to me.

"You never know, Toph." I could feel her smirking.

To wipe it off her face, I earthbended a pillar around where her butt was, making her straighten up and yell "Ow!" Sokka keeled over, he was laughing so hard, and Aang was surpressing giggles. Even Katara let out a chuckle.

"Nice hit, Toph."

"Thanks, Sweetness."

Aang turned expectantly to Sokka, who had gotten up.

Sokka handed me the box, which I eagerly opened. I took out a necklace. I could feel the floating, waterlike chain nearly slipping through my fingers. On it, was a pendant in the shape of a pointed cylinder. Holding it to the chain was a metal cap with ann intricate pattern on it that I could feel when I traced it with my hand.

"Wow..." I whispered.

"I've been working on that since last week," he said proudly.

"So THAT was your special project!" said Aang, "I thought it was for Suki!"

I could feel Sokka shake his head.

"Not for Suki, for Toph."

"Is that rose quartz?" asked Katara suddenly.

"Yeah," said Sokka, "It's a stone that will help you find love, and help you love others."

I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"Why would I want something like that, Snoozles," I asked.

"Because every person on this planet should believe in love, Toph."

"What do you - "

I was cut off by warm lips on mine, and I could feel Katara whisper to Aang, "Told you they like each other." I ignored it and closed my eyes. I was feeling very loved. This morning was gone. It was now, and that was what mattered.

* * *

_AN:_So... You liked it? Or you didn't like it? Your choice. Just no flames, they scare me. And I got one that was like four paragraphs a few days ago. Eep. Please review! Constructive criticism is gladly accepted. Sorry about any OOCness. Luv you guys! 


End file.
